Jasper Roswell
Jasper Roswell's father; Ted was Mayor of StrangerVille when he had an affair with Sue Rockwell, who had just been congratulated for helping to save the town. Ted and his wife, Meredith tragically died, leaving their three children; Orson, Thaddeus and Christa alone in the house. Sue felt a grave responsibility to raise them, along with Jasper, who she had just discovered she was pregnant with after Ted's demise. Jasper grew up as a quiet kid with his three older half-siblings and his little half-sister, Paulina, who Sue had with Douglas Santos. He idolised his deceased father and wanted to be successful in StrangerVille like him. In his teenage years, Sue announced that Jasper, Paulina and her were moving to Sulani for a fresh start and to leave the Roswell kids to work out their own lives. Jasper was saddened to leave his father's house but trusted Sue. They moved in with Katerina Mondragon and her daughter Tanya Mondragon, fathered by the local Duane Talla. Jasper and Tanya quickly fell in love and Tanya became pregnant, much to the families' surprise. The couple married quickly, and Katerina's manipulative parents; Nadine and Gilbert moved in. They pretended to worship Sue and her kids, but secretly had a plan to steal the baby and move away to start a successful family bloodline. Their plan was successful and Katerina, Tanya and her new baby, Darren moved to San Myshuno with Gilbert and Nadine. An enraged Sue encouraged Jasper to get Darren back, but he fell into a deep depression due to the betrayal and loss of Tanya. Jasper was a good uncle to his nieces and nephews when Paulina married Tane Ngata and had four kids with him. He comforted her during her divorce from Tane, who Jasper had some feuds with. Jasper became lonely and depressed. On a one night-stand, Jasper slept with Wiki Leohala, a local Sulani resident. She later found out she was pregnant with Jasper's baby. Wiki decided to marry Everett Buck and moved to San Myshuno with him and her new baby, so she named Kenny Roswell. When Jasper's estranged half-sister; Lesley died in a freak accident, Jasper decided his time in Sulani was overdue and he decided to move back to StrangerVille to pursue politics and rebuild his relationship with his three half-siblings. He lived there for many years in which he tried desperately to build a career. He then set his sights on athletics and built a steady career in that. Jasper was thrilled when his son, Kenny decided to move in with his wife and daughter, Keisha. At a time when things were looking up for Jasper, tragedy struck. Orson accidentally caused a house fire which destroyed the kitchen and killed Orson. Devastated, Thaddeus left StrangerVille and Christa moved away with new military husband Darwin Wilkerson. Tanya Roswell reached out to Jasper and the two started to reforge their bond. Tanya moved in against her mother's wishes. Eventually, Katerina and Tanya's brother Toby moved in temporarily supposedly to spend time with Tanya. Jasper saw history repeating himself and was terrified of having his heart broken again. In hopes of stopping Katarina, Jasper lashed out. The gloom and doom that had been plaguing him all his life suddenly snapped into anger and rage, causing Jasper to attempt to kill Katerina. He approached her with a knife and in a struggle, Toby tried to intervene and was stabbed. Jasper was trembled with guilt and regret as Kenny discovered the crime and called the police. Jasper was arrested in front of his family, after asking Kenny to keep Ted's legacy alive. Many years later, Jasper was released from prison and moved in with Paulina in Sulani, unable to face his children and Tanya. Paulina urged him to step up and the two fell at odds, but continued to remain a close bond. He later died of old age in Sulani, surrounded by his sister and her family.